


Wings to Fly

by orphan_account



Category: Extracurricular Activities (Visual Novel), Fairy Tail, Fire Emblem Heroes, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chess Metaphors, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, Like, M/M, Most tags will be in the future, angels & demons who love them, rarepair hell, simulations, the rating is like a warning for future chapters, there will be smut yall, this is the first chapter lets be patient yall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21947674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Life in Moran is peaceful, like Heaven. Made specifically for the demons and angels that needed help, the creators of this simulated space decided that love was a force to be reckoned when making sentient beings better.If they desired.Now that Tokoyami is starting to see the world outside of his own house, and Laxus is falling in love with him, how can these two, and many more demons and angels cope with the troubles of human lives?
Relationships: Laxus Dreyar/Tokoyami Fumikage





	Wings to Fly

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first, of many, many more, part. I'm so excited for this to be a thing, finally! I hope you enjoy this masterpiece about angels, demons, and humanity with a side of simulations, strange fantasy dreams and some stuff that happens.
> 
> Also, Merry Christmas for those of you who are already in that timezone!

Eyes open. Birds fly outside the window. The smell of sweat and perfume float in the air, it's something he starts to get more frequently these days. Ah, what he's missing on life in these moments.

Except that he doesn't care about it. Life is too short to make himself miserable about not coming out to say hello to everybody, and enjoy nature. Maybe it is nihilistic or self-centered of Tokoyami to say that, as he's lying inside his bed, with the blanket p to his eyes. He hisses when the light hits him in the eyes, because that's a normal behavior to have when you've been trying to repair your almost impossible to fix essay. Up to three in the morning. He knows it's Saturday, like every other Saturday, he's taking the day off, which is normal, and expected, perhaps to an almost unnatural degree of him, since his phone is charging, and nothing else is off about the room. 

But, for some reason, he's not feeling that comfortable in his bed. Tokoyami takes off the covers, and his skin feels the cold in the air, almost immediately wishing he didn't do that, but now that he's exposed to the rest of the elements, he has no choice but to comply. 

He opens the curtains. And he stretches, looking at the streets outside. People run in immaculate white and baby pink and blue, with a small dog in front of them, smelling stuff they shouldn't so they can take a piss. It's not the most rational thing, but the dog's brain can't help it. Unnatural white on green, baby blues and pinks are on the rest of his neighbors. He stops midway of his morning stretches when he picks up his phone, with a pair notifications that he probably didn't pay attention to when he had them last night. 

It's a message from a number he has registered, the name he put is what makes Tokoyami frown.

" _Susanoo._ "

He knows that his habit of making the names of his contacts in his phone be, instead of the normal nicknames like most people do, but he makes them the names of the gods of different mythologies. It's an old habit. Now, as far as he can reach in the depths of his mind, there's only a good chance that this person, whoever they are, has yellow hair. The only reason why? He almost ran out of gods of thunder. 

So Susanoo, might or moght not be someone recent, like half of his contact list. It's almost as if he started to go out of his house, the one that he shares with someone else, Shouji, as the snores that can be heard in the other side of the house prove. 

Tokoyami smiles for a bit, because that means, by accident or not, that his best friend also slept late trying to fix his own essay. Or at least, he can infer that, by the way his six arms moved last night. Someone would say that having six arms makes things easier, which in Tokoyami's opinion, it's such a fucking bullshit opinion to have. More arms mean more opportunities to fuck everything up if your brain is loopy and out of fuel because you're sacrificing sleep to the Creativity and Knowledge Gods of Essays With Perfect Quotes. 

He decides to read the message. His brain doesn't work right now, like a broken machine that needs more gas while it needs to have its main parts changed and requires a bit of a color job. It needs, as the salt on top of a fresh wound, a serious plan to make it all function at the same time, because right now it's just a mess and he can't really understand himself at times and maybe he's just being stupid about the whole thing and he doesn't have the slightest idea of what he's saying right now and he needs more coffee to even make sense of what his brain is providing him.

The message. Of course. His cooking class is later in the day, so maybe he can spare some time and do a more comprehensive job of answering the text, that maybe was a bit delayed in a timeframe comparison between the first one and the second one, but it's not like he's keeping count. By which he means that he totally kept track of it, and he has spent seven hours without answering it, and that means a lot to other people, and he starts typing to avoid feeling like a jerk to Susanoo.

" **hello. i'm checking in to see if you're awake. i apologize if my response is a bit late, but the workload i have is unbelievable. you would actually think that i'm a college student if you saw it. by which i say that you know i'm not a college student and you would freak out in engineer. how are things for you?"**

He places his finger on Enter, delivering the message to him. Tokoyami can put a face to that name, and he doesn't feel that bad for doing so. It's a familiar feeling.

While walking out of the bathroom after brushing his teeth, the phone vibrates with another text.

" _Nah man. jst tired. also, mke sure 2 be ready 4 tmorrow._ "

He types as he's leaving the room. This time, he knows exactly what the man is talking about.

" **i know.** "

" _yeah, sure. Ya never know with these times._ "

" **lies and slander. time is just a repetition of events and the fluidity of it reminds us of the futility of it all. in the end, it's just an illusion, like your own reality. like your own perception. do you even know the ways you stand in front of your own fate and ignore it by saying 'cool man', and play it off like some kind of fluke?** "

" _U sure youre gonna stufy Engineering? would have thouht you came out of ENgklish._ "

" **ill make sure you die a slow, but painful death. peasant. that's outsside the topic, and you know it,** "

" _sure. Call me when you want it to happen. like, it has to be consecuential or whtever_ "

" **i'm not letting you eat cake. this is not a drill.** "

" _alsooo, isn't that a threat to mny safety??_ " 

" **no. and i'm killing a puppy after this, just to rub it in.** "

" _youre pure evil._ "

" **what did marie antoinette say?** "

" _aand let them eat cake?_ "

" **yes. it applies to everyone who's not you.** "

" _you hurt my feelings, toks._ "

" **.......** "

" **....** "

" **.........** "

" **you know what? i guess i'll let you eat cake**."

" _thnks mn. jsyt wnted 2 let ya know._ "

" **if that means you stop using toks as a nickname. it's offensive to my presence in earth. disgraceful. did i allow you to make such an aggressive statement about me?** "

" _sure mn. whtever u want._ "

" **????** "

" _jsut have brekfast, u kno? might be better, kiido._ "

" _luv ya, angry bird._ "

Tokoyami closes the messaging app, and starts to walk towards the kitchen. About the man, what does he think about him? He's not sure. It's all a bit too fast, and at the same time, he thinks things are going too slow for both of them. It was... what? A month? Last time he remembers talking to him face-to-face was last week, when he gave him his number. But that does not, necessarily, that he's going to be his friend.

It's easier when it doesn't come down to that.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm the king of rarepairs, also, I love to write about gay birbs and the buff electric men who love them! so that's it for me. also, I love this fanfic, and it's my brainchild and i want it to be a true masterpiece later in the future, so i hope you guys end up loving this fic! 
> 
> Any questions, doubts, or whatever you want leave it in the comments, please! love yall!
> 
> Nobu.


End file.
